A user downloads video contents from the Internet. The user initiates the downloading when the user clicks on a user interface element, such as a “download” button within an Internet browser window, which triggers the delivery of video data from a server to the user's client device, such as a personal computer. A large video file, such as a 90-minute high definition movie file, takes hours to download when the Internet speed is 2 Mbps. After completing the download of the entirety of the video file, the user can play the video file locally stored on the personal computer.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.